


Say Anything

by Blink_Blue



Series: S4 Fics [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: “What the hell are you talking about?”Oliver stares at the little blue twisty tie that had fallen onto the floor. It was a sweet gesture, symbolic of their future union. Such a silly little thing that represents so much. Their entire future. And there it sits. Slipped right through Connor’s fingers.A Coliver 4.07 Coda.





	Say Anything

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Oliver stares at the little blue twisty tie that had fallen onto the floor. It was a sweet gesture, symbolic of their future union. Such a silly little thing that represents so much. Their entire future. And there it sits. Slipped right through Connor’s fingers.

Connor continues shaking his head.  _“What did you just say?”_

Panic grips Oliver’s chest. His mouth is dry. His lips part but nothing comes out and he can’t think of an answer quick enough before Connor jerks back with fury on his face.

“Connor-”

“Explain. Right now!” Connor’s shaking and he can’t even look him in the eyes. His face is pale as he stumbles to his feet, trembling, like he can’t get enough air inside what is supposed to be their cocoon of safety. He whips back the sheet and leaves Oliver shouting behind him. He can’t get away fast enough.

“Connor, wait! Just… just, please, let me-”

“Explain. Now. Start talking.”

“Okay,” Oliver says softly. “Okay.” He holds his hands up in a meager and desperate attempt to control a situation that’s quickly spiraled out of his control. He takes a slow breath and doesn’t miss how Connor stiffens when he takes a step closer. He feet freeze and his heart sinks.

“It was Laurel’s dad… He killed Wes.” Oliver pauses and lets the words sink in. “She’s sure of it,” he adds.

Connor gapes at him. “That’s insane,” he says, his voice low with horror. “What proof does she have-”

“That’s exactly what I said,” Oliver says gently. “At first.” There’s a brief glimmer of relief in his chest now that the truth is out in the open. But the rational side of him knows that they are far from okay. “She has proof. Enough that… enough that I believe her.”

Oliver looks up timidly to see Connor’s face contorted in disbelief. He swallows the lump in his throat. “ _We_ believe her.”

“Who the fuck is  _we?”_ Connor growls.

“Me. Michaela, Asher…” Oliver trembles. “And Frank.” He sees the moment that the realization dawns on the other man’s face.

“What else?” Connor whispers.

“There’s… there’s a plan to take down Antares, Laurel’s father’s company. And… and we’re going to put him in jail to pay for what he did to Wes.”

There’s a heavy moment of silence as Oliver holds his breath. For one long, still second, he fools himself into thinking it’s not as bad as he imagined it in his head.

And then, all at once, Connor comes to life again. He sputters, choking on his words, eyes blazing with anger. “Are you kidding me?” He finally asks, incredulous and raging. “If you want Wes’ killer in jail, go to the police!”

“It’s not that easy!”

“Of course it’s not!” Connor screams at him. “Why would it be?! God, I must be insane.” He lets out a hysterical laugh. With his teeth bared, his hands clench into fists beside his head, he looks more feral than Oliver had ever seen him before.  

“Things can never be easy,” Connor forces through gritted teeth. “Things can never be  _normal._ Of course you all have some insane plan to take down a killer! Someone that Laurel has  _repeatedly_ told us is a dangerous guy! What the hell are you going to do? Are you-are you all planning on killing him? Because I know we have some experience in that department!”

“No, of course not!” Oliver raises his hands carefully. “Look, you’re overreacting-”

“I’m overreacting?!”

Oliver closes his eyes and bites his tongue. He takes a step forward and tries again when the other man doesn’t back away. “Antares is a client at C&G. And all we’re going to do… we’re just going to leak some files while everyone is distracted at the office party tomorrow night. No one is going to get hurt, but we can tank the company and Laurel’s dad will end up behind bars.”

Connor slowly shakes his head as he comprehends. “This is her, isn’t it?” He makes no attempt to disguise the fury in his voice. “This is Laurel’s idea. God, do you even know how  _insane_ this all sounds?”

“Of course I do!” Oliver says desperately. “And I’m sorry I kept it from you! I just wanted to keep you out of it. I wanted to keep you safe!”

“Because it  _is_ dangerous!”

Oliver groans harshly, knowing he walked himself into a corner with his own shitty argument.

“How long?” Connor demands. “How long has this been going on? How long have you been keeping this from me? Huh? All those long nights at the office, where you lying to me then, too?”

The guilt gnaws painfully in his gut. It must show on his face because Oliver sees Connor’s rage grow tenfold.  “About… two months,” he admits. “I’m sorry, I’m  _so_  sorry.”

“I thought we were done with this,” Connor whispers. “I thought we were past all of this! The secrets, the lies… dead  _bodies_ everywhere we turn! And here you are, listening to a pregnant  _psychopath_ , going along with her crazy plan to take down a murderer!”

“Don’t call her that!”

“How did this happen?! How did we get here again?”

“We’re not… it’s not that bad, Connor-”

“We are right back where we started!” Connor growls through bared teeth. “Don’t you see that?”

“I’m not asking you to get involved. In fact, I’m  _begging_ you, not to say anything!”

“No, I’m just supposed to stand idly by while you break god knows how many laws and risk… risk  _everything_ that we’ve tried so hard to get past!”

Oliver groans, his fingernails digging painfully into his palms in frustration, until he finally shouts, “you were the one who felt guilty about Wes’ death!”

“Yeah, me! Not you! You barely knew the guy!”

Oliver ignores the dig. “Don’t you think Wes deserves this?” He asks softly. “We’re trying to do the right thing here. Isn’t that what you’ve been talking about? All the good that you’ve been doing with Annalise that’s made you feel so great… We’re just trying to get justice for Wes.”

“That is not what this is.” Connor growls, his voice low and dangerous. “You are playing with fire. You all are trying to take down a man with more money and power than you could imagine. Someone who has  _proved_ to be dangerous. And you’re telling me that no one is going to get hurt?  _No one?_  Can you guarantee that?”

Oliver swallows and drops his gaze. He doesn’t want to think about Simon. How they’re going to frame him and use him and probably get him fired or worse. Deported.

He sighs and closes his eyes. He can’t look at Connor when he knows his face must be betraying his guilt.  

“You and Michaela are putting your jobs on the line,” Connor continues when he doesn’t speak. “You’re putting your lives on the line.  _Our_ lives. And shouldn’t Laurel be more concerned about her baby right now? The woman is eight months pregnant! She should be… she should be buying diaper genies and painting a nursery! She’s not thinking straight and I can’t believe you’re stupid enough to go along with this!”

“Okay, that’s… that’s really mean.”

“I didn’t realize Wes meant so much to you!” Connor hisses sarcastically. He sighs heavily, finally looking like his energy is spent. “We were supposed to be moving on. We were supposed to be… getting to a place where our lives are good and  _normal._ I thought that was what you wanted too.”

“It is! Of course it is, Connor. I… I want to marry you.”

“Yeah? Well, too bad! I take it back!”

“What?”

“I take it back! Because I’m pissed at you!”

“Connor!”

“Goddamnit, Ollie.” He rubs his hands painfully over his eyes. “I tried  _so hard_ to move on from all of this. For so long, I couldn’t… I was just  _stuck_. And now I’m finally in a place where I’m happy. And you do this?!”

Oliver drops his head. He doesn’t know what to say.

“It’s not going to bring him back.”

Oliver knows that. And he can’t explain why he’s going along with this crusade. He can’t explain why they all need to do this.

It’s for Wes. That’s what Oliver keeps telling himself. It’s for Wes.

But Connor’s right. He barely knew Wes.

“This is dangerous, Ollie. Someone is going to get killed or worse. Because that’s what happens to us. Don’t you get that by now?”

“Even… even if I agree with you… it’s not up to me.” Oliver crosses his arms and gives a shake of his head. “We all agreed to do this.”

“You can still back out!”

“I can’t!”

“Of course you can!” Connor says, his voice harsh with anger. “What happens if you get caught? Did any of you think about that? What happens if you get caught and everything we worked so hard to bury gets blown wide open again? What happens when they dig around and find all the other bodies we’ve had a hand in?”

Connor shakes his head furiously as Oliver’s cheeks redden with shame.

“I never took you for an idiot, Oliver. I’m not letting you go through with this. This ends, now. If you don’t swear to me you’ll stop, I’ll… I’ll tell Annalise. Maybe she’ll be able to talk some sense into all of you.”

“Connor, you can’t-”

“Then swear to me you’ll stop!”

“I can’t!”

“Then I’m telling her!” Connor takes a step back and Oliver’s heart jumps into his throat. He sees Connor backing away and he pounces, rushing forward with futile pleas spilling from his lips.

“You can’t tell her! Connor, please-please, don’t tell her!” His hands grip around the other man’s arms. Connor’s shirt is bunched between his fingers as he pleads. “I’m sorry, I-I never meant for it to go this far-” It’s a pale excuse even to his own ears.

“Let go of me-”

“Connor, you’re freaking out-”

The other man keeps pulling away and doesn’t stop until he backs into the counter behind him. They pause. It feels like minutes, but it must only be seconds as they catch their breaths.

Oliver glances at his hands wrapped in Connor’s shirt, so desperate to keep him close, to keep him  _here._ He looks up. There’s no mistaking the fear in Connor’s eyes. But he can only hope it’s not directed towards him.

“Please don’t tell Annalise,” Oliver whispers. “Please, don’t. Please, please, please. Don’t say anything, Connor. I’m begging you…”

Connor’s shoulders sag. His breaths are shallow and unsteady. “Why do you want to do this so badly? Do you all even know what you’re risking?”

“I know.” Oliver closes his eyes. He breathes raggedly. Connor’s palms come up to rest warmly against his arms and Oliver sighs in relief, pressing their foreheads together in an intimate gesture. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This is all so stupid. This is  _so_  stupid and insane and wrong, and I know that.”

“So why are you doing it?” Connor asks desperately. “This is crazy, Ollie.”

“We have to,” Oliver whispers. “We have to do this. Because he can’t away with what he did.”

Connor watches him with tears in his eyes. “How did we get here? I thought we were good… how did we get here?”

“We have to do this,” Oliver murmurs as he shakes his head. He presses his hand against Connor’s cheek, a small comfort. “It’ll be fine. I have to believe that. This has to work. It  _will_  work. It will.”

The look in his eyes says Connor doesn’t believe him.

Oliver swallows. “Please, Connor… don’t say anything.”

The other man doesn’t answer. But his grip tightens around Oliver’s wrist, and he takes it as a good sign.

“We have to do this. For Wes. We have to do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
